It Had to Be You A Darkfic
by SuperFan3
Summary: This is the third in my Darkfic series. Cassie always knew she had to marry a man born on January 24th. It took years of research to understand why. Dean came upon his destiny unaware.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third of my Darkfic series I am planning to post all three here soon. This fic is not completed only the First Darkfic is completed it is called Broken. Now that I have confused you enjoy the fic.

It Had to be You

A Darkfic

Summary: Cassie knew she was meant to be with a man born on January 24th, but Dean had no idea of his destiny.

_**Athens, Ohio**_

Cassie hurried back to her room. She couldn't believe she had finally met him. She couldn't think, maybe she was only hoping he was the one. His green eyes and darkly blonde hair were not what she had imagined. His overall presence was what had drawn her. He was confident and knew all the lines to get a woman to do what he wanted she thought. It hadn't turned her off to him though instead it had somehow seemed right. They had flirted at the bottom of the stairs on her way to her psychology class. He had met up with her again near the library. He wanted to take her out and she had said yes, his name was Dean Winchester and it all seemed so innocent.

Cassie almost ran into her roommate who was coming out of their room.

"Sorry," she said as she moved to grab the door so Hannah could get out.

Hannah's dark blue eyes met up with Cassie's brown ones while they stood on the threshold. She could tell when her roomie was distracted or flustered. She knew something was up before she went back inside the room.

"Spill woman," she said as she sat down on Cassie's neat bed.

The room could be in a shambles but Cassie's bed with be neatly made up and somehow orderly despite all else. Hannah thought it had to be a sickness to be so organized. Her own bed looked as though she might still inside of it most of the time, it was rumpled and the pillows stacked as though her head lie on them.

"What do you mean? I forgot my laptop I need to run over to do some research before the library closes," Cassie said while she hurried to pick up her things.

Hannah grabbed her arm, "Don't lie to me, you aren't good at it," her friend said.

Cassie had told Hannah about meeting the ONE from the time they moved in together. The other woman had not taken her seriously so she stopped talking to her about it. This wasn't going to be the moment for her to start again she decided.

"No really I'll be back, later," Cassie said before she left the room.

Hannah decided to let things go; she would see Cassie later she figured before she too went out the door.

---

At the library, Cassie logged on her computer as she sat near the back. She hesitated because she wasn't sure she wanted to do the search. In the back of her mind, she considered just letting her own senses guide her. In the past she wanted to know as much about any guy as she could before she went out with them. All the time she would search one certain thing and all the time she was disappointed. None of her relationships would get past that one missing ingredient. She bit her lip before she closed the computer. She wouldn't look she would go on blind faith that she had the common sense to decide on her own, she would let her own gift be her light.

Dean went to the motel to get changed to find that his father had returned. He was sure there would be a fight but he was still essentially injured enough to avoid hunting. John looked up as Dean came in the door and dared to smile at him.

"Hey son," he started.

"Don't Dad, just go ahead and bitch at me. I can't help it takes time for bones to heal," Dean said before he grabbed his duffle to put on the bed.

John watched his eldest and he knew it was his own fault Dean was behaving badly with him. Too many times he would complain that Dean was just screwing around instead of getting things done.

"No, Dean, I'm sorry if I give you that impression at times, but I know you have to heal," he said as he watched while Dean pulled a newer pair of jeans from his bag. They looked a little wrinkled but Dean hung them over the chair and spread them out with his hands.

"Maybe you could iron them, might be easier," John suggested with a slight smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "They will be fine," he said before he went into the bathroom and closed the door. His shoulder still ached and he hoped the hot shower would loosen it up a bit. He caught sight of his image in the mirror and was surprised at the array of scars he saw. He wondered if Cassie would flinch if they made it that far. His body was a map of pain and suffering that was his life. He shrugged, no other woman had seemed to mind, he thought before he stepped in and under the spray of water.

John was gone when Dean came out. Dean saw that his father had left him a bit of money and some protection. Dean laughed to himself, it wasn't unlike his father to try to make up for a particularly bad fight by disappearing and let him go off on his own for a while. It had been a week but the last one had been epic.

{Flashback}

John had thrown the motel room door open before he went to the car to pull Dean out. He was mostly bruised but his father insisted that it was his own fault for being careless. Dean had been thrown of a building by a ghost and there was no way he could have anticipated that before they had gone inside. It had been dark and both had been overly tired, it was John's fault they hadn't waited.

It had been after he tried to walk around the room that he realized his shoulder had been dislocated again. His father helped him with it before he tried to storm out but Dean stopped him. "Where the hell you going? You always run away when I need you……"

"The hell I do, if I hadn't been there you carelessness would have cost your life you sniffling coward," John said before he realized what had come out of his mouth.

Dean punched him in the mouth with his good arm and shoved him against the door. "Don't you ever call me that," Dean said as he held back tears. All his life he had done with the elder man had asked he could never truthfully call him a coward. He had no right.

John had pushed back, but he knew he was wrong, he didn't know how he could hurt the one person who would put up with his ways. He had left in the end because it was best for them both.

{End flashback}

At the pizza place that night Cassie was chatty but straightforward. She needed to be herself to get a feel for Dean. He seemed eagar to hear her talk so much that he was quiet most of the time that he wasn't making jokes.

_There was heat betwen them it was intense from the start and eminated from Dean then Cassie felt something like a shock. She tried to ignore the way she was feeling, but it was almost uncomfortable but it felt good. _

"So I want to travel and write, you know, investigative reporting," Cassie said before she took a new bite of her slice of pizza.

Dean like the sound of her voice as she went on about her ambitions. She seemed innocent despite being in college but something about her ......it was something he couldn't but a finger on as she smiled. It was a twinkle, that was just behind her eyes, he considered as he watched her play with her pizza.

_He could feel the heat that was their attraction, it had come suddenly from the moment they met. _

"Sounds like a noble cause," he said before he leaned back with his arms over his chest. It was a protective movement that he realized had come too late. He was already falling for her. Her long hair and eyelashes; the cadence of her voice had him on edge for her next word.

He cleared his throat.

They needed to leave the place before he embarrased himself and said something romantic and out of character when he was feeling amorous in various parts of his anatomy.

Cassie stopped talking, maybe she was over doing it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry just a tickle, I think its the smoke in here," he said.

Cassie began to eat quietly and Dean missed the sound of her voice. He hadn't meant to make her self conscious.

"I don't read much," he began to say but she interrupted.

"When is your birthday?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Dean didn't hesitate, "January 24th," he replied with a smile.

He didn't know why it was important but she smiled at his answer then went on to explain how she ended up in Ohio despite being from Missouri.

--

At the car, Dean went around to help her in but she didn't realize he was going to be the gentleman so they crashed into one another.

"Sorry," he said before she pulled him close into a kiss.

She had wanted to kiss his pouty lips all night. Her hands went around his neck before he pushed her against the car door. She moaned into his mouth and replied in kind. They pulled away breathless and longing for more.

Cassie didn't want it to stop but they were in a public place, so with a few words they pulled apart and got in the car to go to the hotel as fast as possible. Cassie giggled as they almost didn't make it to the bed. She had never given in so easy to a man but Dean was different. He didn't try to hide what he wanted and she was no better. She took off his shirt as he reached under her short skirt for her panties. He ached with need and his pants hit the floor mere moments before she straddled him; though they made time for protection, it was a short ride to satisfaction. They both laughed when they were done.

"I.........wow....that was good," Cassie said with a sly smile.

Dean flipped her over so he lay on top of her, "That was just a sample," he said with a smirk.

It was the start of Dean finding his Destiny, the person that would be there for him when no other could take the heat.

--------

**Three years later**

Dean had returned from hell several months before and with the Angels on his case to give his permission for Michael to possess him he needed time away from everyone. Castiel and his calls, Sam and his sorrys as well as promises to stay away from Lucifer were getting to him. .

"Sam I am going to see Cassie," he said in the quiet car, "do you want to go to Bobby's or are you riding with me?"

Sam was stunned to hear Cassie's name. Dean hadn't talked about her in a long time; as far as he recalled not once since his return from the pit. Sam figured something was up and he needed details.

"Cassie? You never mention her ever so what is going on?"

"I just did, where you sleeping?" Dean said with a smirk.

"DEAN."

"I want to surprise her okay."

The explanation wasn't working for Sam there was way more to the story. Dean was random that was true but not so much with Cassie. Cassie meant something to Dean like no one else ever had; if he was going to her there was a damn good reason.

"Fine you won't tell me than I will go with you."

Dean sighed. "No I'm dropping you off," he said with a sigh, "don't need you there running my party," he said half heartedly.

"Okay but tell me when was the last time you saw her?"

Dean was quiet for several moments, "the last time was when I went away for a while in early October, you know before we met up with Samhain."

He said it but it was a lie he had to do it to protect Cassie from a brother he could no longer count on and despite all odds even trust.

Dean didn't look at Sam he figured he was trying to get the time right in his head. It had been a quick visit at taht time but things needed to be taken care of. Dean was afraid to totally trust his brother in some areas but this one area he couldn't trust him at all.

Sam couldn't quite get the timing figured out but out of kindness to his brother he asked to be dropped off at the nearest rental car location. No reason for Dean to go out of the way to Bobby's; besides it saved them both time in the long run.

"Thanks, Sam, I owe you. I will call when I arrive," Dean said with a smirk before he left Sam standing outside the Budget rent a car location near the airport in Des Moines.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said befor Dean drove away.

----

**Several hours later **

Dean arrived to see Cassie and he was relieved that the time had arrived. He used his key to get in the door of their home. For several moments he was afraid something had happened. The house was quiet despite Cassie's car being outside. He reached to touch the gun in the back of his pants, he didn't want to be stupid or careless their lives where complicated enough. He hoped all was well with the woman he loved.

{Flashback - two months before Dean was going to hell}

Dean walked into a bar alone. He was feeling frightened about going to the pit. His mind was in a muddle over how it could have all happened. He walked toward the bar and was shocked to see that Cassie sat there. She looked up at him with recognition in her eyes and a smile on her slightly parted lips.

"Why Dean, fancy meeting you here," she said.

Dean immediately thought it was a shape shifter but his instincts knew better. There was always something about Cassie that was unique. He would recognize her spirit anywhere. He sat down beside her and moved his hand to her leg. She smiled up at him as though the meeting hadn't been planned. In the scheme of things maybe it had been but, not by them.

They didn't spent much time at the bar. Dean was in need of some consolation he also wanted to tell Cassie everything. Where he was going it wouldn't matter if she was angry with him but he didn't want a lie between them for all eternity.

At her hotel room, their was no time for talking it was their first time all over again. He didn't ask why she was in the town it didn't matter to him just that she was with him. She lie in his arms afterwards and he didn't have to say anything for her to know something was wrong. She turned to him to ask what he had gotten himself into.

Dean loved her more for her straight to the point attitude and that was when he spilled his guts.

{End Flash}

"Cas?" he called out as he checked out each downstairs room before going up the staircase. His heart was beating fast with fear.

Thoughts of horrible things happening to her flashed through his mind. He was relieved to find her in the nursery.

"Hey, sorry, he doesn's like loud noises," she said before Dean leaned down to give her a kiss.

"It's okay," he replied without relaying the worry he had felt only seconds before.

He watched while his son clung to Cassie's breast as he had his meal. It was his first time for him to see the little one despite his knowing about him.

"He is handsome," Dean conceded with a smirk.

Cassie smiled up at him. She had been waiting to see Dean for a few months. They has spoken often but Dean had insisted he didn't want to bring Sam along. Sam had been lying to him as well as spending time with Ruby. Of course, the action caused him to have to lie but he rationalized the difference.

Alexander Martin Winchester was already three months old. Dean hated having missed the birth as well as the time with his son but it couldn't be helped. He had been in hell then he had been busy with trying to understand why he had returned. The angels were hounding him as well as Sam's dirty business with the demons. All the things that kept him away would keep him away again, soon.

"I think he likes the name, Alex," Cassie said before Dean knelt down in front of her to touch the baby's head.

"Can I hold him when you are done?" he asked innocently.

"Of course, he is your son," Cassie said with a smile before she touched Dean's cheek.

Neither of them spoked as the sound of the Alex's sucking filled the room.

As Cassie switched him to the other side, Dean made a joke, "Save Daddy some there son."

Cassie could only shake her head. She missed Dean often but she knew he had things to do.

{Invisible Realm}

Mary Winchester had followed Dean. She roamed the house freely now that Dean had gone upstairs, she knew she shouldn't have come but with the problems in the spirit realm she had made it her business to have a chance to see her only grandchild. The room sparkled and shifted under her gaze as she saw Castiel appear. He frowned and she knew she might not have a chance to take a peek that she had hoped.

"Mary, you shouldn't be here. Something could find you and the babe; its dangerous for them," Castiel said with concern on his stern face.

She shook her head, she knew he was right. Cassie and Dean's location was under protection for only so long.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see him."

Castiel tilted his head to the left and watched her opaque figure. She seemed sad and he knew it was because of his words.

"Come look quickly, I have spoken with both Cassie and Dean they will know I am here, soon. I also need to speak to them together."

Mary was quiet before they popped into the room.

{Back to the Physical Realm}

Mary watched as Dean held his son and all the bad that had come before faded from her mind. It was all she every wanted, for her sons to have families and live a good life. She wished Dean had the chance to do things normal all the time. Castiel watched Mary and he wished things were different for them all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Mary, you shouldn't be here. Something could find you and the babe; its dangerous for them," Castiel said with concern on his stern face.

She shook her head, she knew he was right. Cassie and Dean's location was under protection for only so long.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see him."

Castiel tilted his head to the left and watched her opaque figure. She seemed sad and he knew it was because of his words.

"Come look quickly, I have spoken with both Cassie and Dean they will know I am here, soon. I also need to speak to them together."

Mary was quiet before they popped into the room.

{Back to the Physical Realm}

Mary watched as Dean held his son and all the bad that had come before faded from her mind. It was all she every wanted, for her sons to have families and live a good life. She wished Dean had the chance to do things normal all the time. Castiel watched Mary and he wished things were different for them all.

Cassie watched Dean with Alex for several moments. She would never forget this first time seeing him with their son. He was gentle as he held the little boy's head at least as gentle as Dean could be with a small child. He seemed mesmerized by Alex who looked up at Dean at first a little unhappy about his meal being taken away. He settled after a few moments; Cassie was sure that Alex knew it was his father. Something told her their son was special. She bit her lip before she excused herself on the way out of the nursery. She didn't see Dean look at her with awe in his eyes as she walked away. Alex and Cassie were his little miracles despite the rest of the drama they were living he adored them both.

In the restroom Cassie let out a heavy sigh. She had to prepare herself for their talk with Castiel. She needed a moment alone from the warm presence of her husband also. Being around Dean sometimes came with a little baggage. She love d him with all her heart but with him away so often she sometimes built walls to keep from going insane without him that didn't come done easily when he arrived. They did their best and their crazy love worked on their good days. There just wasn't a lot of time for them to argue lately. She turned on the tap to glide her palms under the water before she splashed her face. She was strong she could take whatever news Castiel had. She wished their lives were less complicated but with Dean that would not have happened either way.

She remembered the first time that she had been told about him. Even before she met him she understood it would never be smooth sailing. Her aunt had been a psychic or at least she had the abilities. Cassie had been fascinated by her as a youngster. The older woman was barely five years older than Cassie. She had been the product of a second marriage by her grandfather.

Of course the first time Colleen had told her about her fate she disbelieved it openly. The one thing she kept in her memory from that day was the birthday for the man she would love it had come later from Colleen. It was only the coincidences associated with meeting Dean and what he did for a living that had taken her over the edge to true belief. She could never forgive herself for turning away from him the first time around. It had not been him all the time but her own way to deal with the reality in her life.  
She had been a wreck after he left.

**{Flashback- Cassie's college days}**  
Hannah came in the room to find Cassie on her bed in tears. Her body convulsed as though it was in pain.  
"Cas, what's wrong?" she asked before Cassie stopped and tried to dry her face with her hand.  
She hesitated to say anything because Hannah had not been a fan of Deans to start with. She hadn't like his car or his smart ass attitude. Cassie insisted it was fine that he was the guy for her.  
"Cas?"  
"I was stupid Hannah; I knew it right away but I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was watching myself instead of being in the moment. Then he was gone."  
Hanna frowned before she threw her book bag on the bed.  
"Oh don't tell me it's about that guy. I told you he was no good," Hannah said with a heavy sigh.  
Hannah had never hid her dislike of Dean from Cassie. She wouldn't admit the real reasons aloud but her actions had spoken clearly.  
Cassie got up and grabbed Hannah by the arm, "No, he was good and I pushed him away because YOU got in my head. All the things you said about him… "

Hannah glared at Cassie with a hatred that Cassie had not seen before and she realized that she had been deceived but not by Dean. Hannah who never had a date had been jealous from the start. All her negativity had been pushed in Cassie's direction while Cassie enjoyed Dean's company. Hannah had been judge and jury as far as he was concerned.

Hannah told Cassie things about why she believed they didn't go out to fancy restaurants or why he never bought her flowers. Hannah thought he was a racist but Cassie could feel how much Dean had cared. He also had brought her flowers a few times even though they were from the park once another from the grocery store. They had still been special because he cared enough to try to be old fashioned for her.

Cassie released her roommate's arm and walked out of the room. She had known better than to try to tell her roomie that Dean had been the one. She prayed that she would have a chance to make things right with him some day.  
**{End Flash}**

Her sending him away the second time had been a necessity. Dean had things to do before they could share the lives. She could have never guessed he would actually go to hell and back before they were sealed for life.  
She dried her face before she went into the hallway and ran into Castiel. He smiled slightly with a tilt of the head.  
"Are you ready to talk?" he asked without emotion in his voice.  
"I don't suppose it could wait till the morning? I mean Dean just got here and I haven't seen him in more than three months," she said with no idea if Castiel would understand. It was just they needed to to reconnect to just have a moment alone to hold one another. It was frustrating to say the least. Cassie bit her lips with the hope he would agree.  
Castiel knew the woman needed time with her husband; he also realized she was trying to hold herself in check. He thought they should have their time but he also knew that things were dangerous for them all anytime that Dean was around his family.  
The powers at large already thought they were being generous with Castiel and his charges. Holding back the ultimate battle was not something that was taken lightly. Time was short to put it lightly.  
Castiel closed his eyes as he inwardly summoned several nearby angels to come blanket the house with their protection. He nodded at Cassie before he walked away with Mary behind him. He would deal with Mary while he waited.

Mary followed Castiel to the living room. If she had her way she would run away out of the house like a petulant child. No, she had put herself in this position so it was best she faced up to the consequences.  
"I know you had your reasons for coming here. He is your son and well it the old days it might not have mattered much," Castiel began as Mary started to appear more solid.  
She looked down at her hands while he continued to speak. "If only you had some fighting skills you could possibly hang around and help," Castiel murmured but mostly to himself.  
Mary looked at him curiously this time with a tilt of her head of her own. "What?"  
Castiel shook his head, with so much going on in heaven some of the dead had begun to slip out too. It was in the news about dead ones rising. It was an oddity of their type of warfare. The immortals were around but also humans leaving their own astral planes of existence to mingle on other planes. People who had passed being seen in such places as China, New Zealand and Australia was common place.

"Mary if you stay here now you may not be able to get back to the heavenly realm and get trapped in another plane. It could be one that you do not like as well."  
"I know I considered that; but I needed to take this chance. Thank you for allowing me this time I hope you let them know at the appropriate moment that I am happy for them."  
Castiel nodded, "Of course," he said as she faded away again.  
Castiel flashed outside to take a look see at what was happening. His compatriots were in place but he saw something it was a flash as he flew but he recognized him. Dean wasn't going to get his time with his wife it seemed. The fight was about to begin.

-Upstairs Cassie had only just pulled Dean into a kiss as the house seemed to shake.  
"Crap," Dean said as she looked at her, "I'm sorry but I think things are about to change again. I wouldn't blame you if you took Alex and got away from me, Cas."  
"No, I will do what is needed to stay with you, don't try to send me away." The sound of the lamp in the nursery could be heard loudly. Cassie knew it wasn't Dean's heart for her to leave him. He just wanted them to be safe; it was sometimes harder on them than her she thought.  
Dean turned to go check out the noise but Cassie stopped him. "That's probably Alex, he can move things."  
"What?"  
"We haven't had a chance to talk but," she began.  
Castiel appeared in front of them. "It's time."

-A moment later Cassie and Alex where gone and Dean stood alone at the top of the stairs. "Crap."  
At the end of the stairs, Dean saw his brother. He had an evil scowl on his face and walked toward him slowly though Dean knew he could be at his throat in a nanosecond. Dean closed his eyes took a deep breath and allowed the Michael inside of him to rise to the surface.  
"Hello Brother," Sam said in his deep Lucifer voice.

Dean/Michal flew at Sam's throat. He needed to catch him off guard to show him he wasn't going to back down to what was inevitable. They both rolled down the stairs to land in the foyer. Sam/Lucifer was on top and he pummeled Dean/Michael in the face once before Dean/Michael stood again. "This won't be an easy fight but I have to know why you choose to allow Lucifer in."  
In a flash Sam/Lucifer had Dean/Michael against the wall with his hand crushing down on his windpipe. "I was bored with the drama of our lives," he said through clinched teeth.  
Sam/Lucifer was in the same position with Dean/Michael's hands on his throat not a second later.  
"I was talking to Sam," Dean/Michael insisted.

Castiel watched from across the room. He had a feeling their strengths and weaknesses would make the entire fight a rollercoaster. He wanted Michael to win of course but he knew Dean would be devastated to kill his brother. On the other hand, Michael as a warrior of heaven was used to killing for a cause. Castiel watched as they went at each other several times over about twenty minutes to the point that the action was only a blur.

The earth moved again, it shattered the windows in the house. The Dean inside of Michael rose to the surface. He was angry that the only home he had with Cassie could so easily be torn apart. He was tired and broken from losing his brother over so many years and for so many reasons. He hated the way that Sam had become his lying, and his drinking blood. He wanted it to be over for Sam. He had hoped somehow that he could break through to him.

However, the strength of his anger and the righteousness of Michael's cause gave them the will and power to push Sam/Lucifer straight out of the house and into space. The body twirled and shifted until it reached the outer atmosphere. Sam with Lucifer inside him was met by God. The missing father had been found. Lucifer would have his punishment and Sam would be redeemed in another life.

Castiel did a double take; he waited to see if Lucifer would return to the spot. In all of his days, Castiel had never seen anything like that punch. Dean lie on the floor in a heap. His body convulsed as Michael came out of him. Michael bowed down to the Son of Man(Dean) before he took off with only a wink toward Castiel. Castiel nodded to his fellow angels to let them know he would take care of the Winchester man. He brought Cassie back with Alex in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked Castiel before he faded away.  
"He will be fine," was all that he said then he was gone.  
Alex seemed calm, as his mother knelt down near Dean who was beginning to awaken. Cassie felt peace like she had only once before. The time of her greatest peace were her moments after she married Dean in the middle of their family drama. He had been the one person in the universe that was destined to be in her life for good. She had at that time only begun to understand why.

Cassie's life on earth was a second lifetime. She was a descendant of Mary Magdalene. Only an heiress to the Queen of Heaven could mate with the human who would battle with Lucifer. Cassie had spent years researching her background and Colleen had teased her mercilessly about their heritage. There was something orgasmic about being in a place in your life that was destined.

Dean looked around before he got up with his hand on his head. He frowned as he looked at the shattered windows but could only smile as he saw Cassie. He would think about repairs and mourn his brother later; some things couldn't be changed. He had lived most of the last few years in two worlds and this was the one he chose to keep by his actions as well as his reactions.  
Cassie put Alex in his arms after a moment. The baby looked up at his father with a smile; he almost glowed with it.  
"Maybe we should talk about his little one," Dean whispered.  
Cassie laughed.  
Alex gurgled.

**Ten years later**  
"Belle!" Dean yelled after his daughter who was driving, "Ugh" he murmured.  
Dean thought he might have a heart attack. He could fight Lucifer but dealing with his daughter was harder, he thought. He admitted he did have Michael to help with the fighting but he had been told later his inner will had been stronger than anyone ever expected.  
Alex laughed, "Don't fight it dad she has you in her blood."  
"Yes that is amusing. I don't think eight year old needs to be driving even it's on a farm," Dean said with a smirk at his eldest.

"Hey she is delayed I drove at six and you taught me," Alex said.  
Alex was tall for ten years old his mass of dark wavy hair made him appear taller. He had been a grown-up it seemed from the time his was born. His natural Telekinetic gifts plus his empathy put him in a different realm than his peers. His father taught him to use his gifts sparingly there was no reason he had to come across as different than anyone else in his class. The origin of his gift had been traced back to a Campbell cousin of Dean's it was way back on the Mayflower. Alex found that amusing, an old gift.

"Don't ever tell your mother," Dean said as his daughter pulled the old car up in front of them and stopped with a huge grin. He wild auburn curls bounced on her shoulder as she got out of the Impala. He swore she had Sam's gait and normally level headed ways. She was of course way prettier than lanky tall Sam and her sense of style was like her mother. He couldn't help but think of his brother at times though when he interacted with her. He refused to think of the bad times with Sam whenever he chose the moment here and there to mourn his brother.

After that night of the fight Dean did all he could to push it out of his mind. He took care of his family as if they were all he had ever had in his life. He had their home repaired, he got a job and though there was still evil in the world it was nothing like before. Most evil in the new days was from humans allowing themselves to go unchecked in their minds. It was the reasons close to four out of every ten people were on medication. It was up to each family to raise their families with good intent toward one another. Dean and Cassie did their best to raise happy healthy kids.

"Yeah?"  
"Don't get smart with me young lady," Dean tried to say with sternness.  
Isabelle came around to give Dean a hug, "Okay Pops, next time I will wait till you and mom are gone to drive like….."  
Alex shook his head, Dean looked over, "What?" he asked before he looked from his daughter to his son. He figured that Alex had been the one to help Belle with her driving skills but he never said anything.

She changed the subject before they all got in the car.  
"So is Mom coming home today?"  
They drove toward the house and was surprised to see Cassie's car in the drive. The black SUV had the back section open. Dean parked. They all got out before grabbing what looked like groceries from the back of the other vehicle.  
Cassie stood in the kitchen with her hair in a bun with her hand on her left foot rubbing it.  
"Hey," she said to Dean as he brought in the bags. He put the bag on the floor before he went into her familiar arms.  
"I don't know why I go to conferences they are a waste of time and I hate hate hate high heels."  
Dean laughed, her never ending rant on dealing with other writers in the real world was something he actually enjoyed hearing. Cassie had become a home body for all intent since the night that he had saved the world from Lucifer's mayhem to keep it in eternal chaos.

Belle came in with a bag of groceries and a grin on her cherubic cheeks.  
"Not in the kitchen," she said to her parents before Cassie reached over to touch her daughter's curls.  
"Don't be sassy," Alex said while he placed his bag of groceries on the counter.  
Dean shook his head. He didn't know what he would do without his family they kept him grounded and made his life worth living.

Castiel floated high above them in the room with Mary near his side.  
"Thanks for this Castiel."  
The angel smiled before they both faded away.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Just a note:

Working on a lot of fics right now so please forgive the typos. I hope you enjoyed this darkfic please pass the word about my stories to those that like Cassie/Dean I know they are around but its can be hard to find them. Have a great week.


End file.
